


Uncomplicated

by camshaft22



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: Shaking the dust off after a battle.





	Uncomplicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinOrigins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinOrigins/gifts).



> Thank you very much for such lovely requests! It was definitely my pleasure to fill this for you, lampshades-just-lampshades. I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!
> 
> All my thanks and appreciation to shinysylver for her assistance.

“Regenerator,” Leonard told Christine, grasping it as she handed him the device. He adjusted the regenerator’s settings and got started on Lt. Maris’ surgery. “Why the hell can’t everyone just get along? There’s plenty of room out there.”

“The Klingons must disagree, Doctor,” Christine told him as she monitored the life signs.

“Well, they need to be more reasonable,” Leonard retorted, watching closely as Lt. Maris' skin knit together. “I sure as hell didn’t mess with them, what are they doing out here anyway?”

“Doctor, with all due respect, do I appear to be a Klingon?” Christine asked with a visible scoff. “Maybe they’re testing the boundaries set by our respective governing bodies. But until I can ask one of them why, I suppose we’ll never know.” She checked the readings again. “Patient is stable, Doctor,” she told him.

Leonard nodded. “Thank you, Christine,” he replied, grinning a bit as he put the tool aside. “Take the patient to recovery. I’ll get started on my report.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Christine told him, moving the patient with the floating biobed. 

Leonard deposited the tools to be recalibrated and cleaned. He rubbed his face, going over to the computer and checking on all the patients in the medbay. Leonard breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the status of the patients. Everyone was okay. He stripped off his surgical gear and turned towards his office. Spock was in the doorway, a smear of dark olive blood down his face. Leonard’s eyes went wide as he rushed to his side.

“Spock!” Leonard exclaimed as he guided him to a biobed. “What happened?”

“The blast caused me to lose my balance. Once I completed my duties, I made my way here,” Spock told him. “If you’ll repair the wound, I will return to my station.”

Leonard waved off Christine as she came over to assist. She rolled her eyes and went back to the other patients. “You scare me like that and you want me to just fix you up and send you off? You hit your head and even Vulcans get concussions so don’t try to pull any of that shit on me,” he scolded, looking at the readings and getting a scanner.

“I am not attempting anything, Doctor. I merely do not believe it is serious,” Spock retorted evenly.

Leonard jammed a hypo into his neck. “This will help with any pain and confusion. I think you better let me be the judge of how serious an injury is, Spock. Now, hold still and I’ll get the regenerator.”

Spock watched him go with what constituted a glare. Leonard was familiar with the micro expressions that Spock made. When he returned, he took a seat on a stool and worked on healing the cut. He cleaned Spock's skin, making him look good as new. “You know, before all this stuff,” Leonard said as he waved around the medbay.” You would’ve had a hell of a bruise and a cute scar.”

“Yes but I was under the impression that you believed I was cute without scarification,” Spock said, lifting his brow.

Leonard chuckled. “You do have a point, Spock. And not just your lovely ears,” he teased as he finished cleaning Spock’s skin.

“I must return to my duties. Perhaps later, we can meet?” Spock asked as he stood and adjusted his shirt from where it had ridden up. Leonard smiled to himself, catching a peek of Spock’s skin.

“I have a meal break in a few cycles. I’d appreciate some company,” Leonard told them. “Don’t break your head open again, Spock.”

“I will do my due diligence to avoid returning to your medbay for treatment,” Spock told him.

Leonard gestured dismissively at him, knowing that Spock would know what he truly meant.

***  
The door chimed as Leonard set the table, putting down a glass of water for himself and a cup of tea at the other setting. “Enter!” he called and the door slid open to reveal Spock. He entered and the door hissed shut behind him.

“Doctor,” Spock greeted. “I have come to join you, as requested.”

“I’m glad,” Leonard said. “Have a seat. I prepared Mia-Zed for you,” he said as he took his seat.

“My thanks, Ashayam,” Spock said. “We have returned to our previous heading after the incident. The Captain expects to reach Starbase 79 within the day.”

“Good,” Leonard said. “I’m hoping to consult with Dr. Culber. He’s there for a layover and is working on a new hypospray,” he said, taking a bite of his supper. “It’s supposed to deliver the medicine more efficiently. He’s been working on this for a while and I think it’s really important. Culber asked for my input and we’ve been in communication.”

“I’m sure it can be arranged. Have you spoken with the Captain about the matter?” Spock asked.

“When I filed my report, I put in a request with him and Starfleet Medical. I’m just waiting for Culber to get back with me and the Captain to approve it,” Leonard answered. “What will you be up too? Business as usual or some relaxation?”

Spock sipped his tea. “I was hoping to work on my articles. I have some things to publish with Starfleet and with the Vulcan Science Academy.”

“Is this about the thing you discovered on Ultina?” Leonard asked.

Spock gave him a look that was subtly amused. “The discovery of an electromagnetic whirlpool within the Nebula is considerably interesting. I believe my articles on it will lead to an extensive scientific mission to study it is and attempt to determine it's origin.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Leonard told him as he held two fingers up. Spock reached out and they touched, kissing in the Vulcan way as they shared their feelings of affection. “I suppose it’s about time to get back to it,” Leonard said as he looked at the clock.

“Indeed. Will I see you after your work has concluded?” Spock asked.

“I would be delighted,” Leonard told him. “Tell the Captain I’ll be round in a bit. I’m going to check on M’Benga and my patients first.”

“Of course,” Spock said as he rose to his feet. “Until later, Doctor.”

Leonard waved slightly and watched him go with a fond smirk.

Fin


End file.
